We're The People Your Parents Warned You About
by Alivi
Summary: After ending up inside the fictional wizarding world as well as traveling back to 1977, six friends are forced to adapt to their new reality. Sadly this new reality was not how they expected it to be and they join forces to stop the Marauders's pranks.
1. Kenton Brady & the Evil Hufflepuff Plan

**Whatever you can recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros. (just saying)**

**I'm attempting to write a story that avoids cliches as much as possible and would love to read your suggestions and complains. Let me know what you love and hate.**

* * *

><p>Shit Happens. There is no truer, not a more important piece of wisdom than that. Trust me, I'm a Ravenclaw, I know. That is also the reason why I'm covered in green slime and I rather not know what the slime is. Some questions are better left unanswered and this is one of them. Just like when a Slytherin asks what he should to the Muggleborn 1st year. If you have any brain cells working for you, you keep your mouth shut. Under no circumstances you tell the Slytherin to let the kid go, ESPECIALLY if they are in a group and you're alone. Bad move, my friends.<p>

Unfortunately, I tend to lack on the common sense department (according to my friends) which makes me open my mouth when I really shouldn't. Yeah, I was the kid telling the future Death Eaters of Britain to let the Muggleborn go and the one who has to walk down three floors in order to get to the Hospital Wing while covered in this sticky and slightly smelly slime. "Nice color, Brady" I wipe my face to see who dares to make fun of me. "Stupid Gryffindors" I try to glare but the slime coming down my forehead might get into my eyes so I chose a better strategy. "Thanks a lot, Voss" I smile pat him on the back making sure to get as much slime on his robes as I can while smiling innocently before continuing my walk of shame.

This is just another morning in the life of Kenton Brady. You know, I used to be cool. I was on the Basketball team, went to parties, had a girlfriend. I blame Priscilla for destroying my life. Her stupid obsession with Harry Potter books and that stupid wand of hers and- "Are you ok, Kenton?" I jumped back wiping my face from the never ending slime. "You're mumbling again" Alice smiled and shook her head. "Yeah, because no one notices the slime I'm covered in, it's always the mumbling" I shrugged and she laughed. "You need to stop messing with the Slytherins" She began to walk with me along the hallway. "You mean Potter and his wife?" I smirk and she grins. "Them too or you can always get bodyguards" She suggests ignoring the looks we receive from the other students. "I'm already a loser, Alice. No need to rub it in" I opened the door to the Hospital Wing and she walks in with me. "You're not a loser and you know they harass everyone, not just you" She began to lecture me but I stop her. "I know" Honestly, what the hell was Dumbledore thinking when he made Potter Headboy? I know from the books that the Marauders were bad but that's not even half, the book doesn't do them justice. As much as it pains me to say it, I hate them almost as much as Snape. They go around pranking everyone for no reason and when I say everyone I mean it. I've seen first years running away crying from the feast and the first year was in Gryffindor. Sadly no one stands up to them other than Slytherins and they are not nice either. It's like a war to see who can humiliate more people and the rest of the school is stuck in the middle of it. No, there's Lily Evans as well but we all know Potter is getting to her and they need Harry Potter to destroy Voldemort so we can't just feed him to the Acromantulas.

Once again, curse you Priscilla and your stupid Harry Potter obsession that somehow got us stuck inside the books. If I ever get back home I'm burning every Harry Potter book I can find. The least she could do was to send us to the correct time but no, we had to end up in nineteen seventy seven. I hate you Priscilla! "Kenton, you're doing it again" I sigh only to realize the slime is gone. "I'm clean!" I hug Madam Pomfrey and Alice. "No more green slime!" They both laugh. "YES!" I really need to pay more attention, I hadn't noticed when Madam Pomfrey saved me from the never ending slime, I didn't even notice she was in the room.

"Now that you're all clean and what not" Alice began to drag me out of the Hospital Wing. "You're helping me" I went with her, it was either help her of go back to class. "What do you need?" I asked once we got to the Great Hall. "I have a plan" She told me closing the door behind us. "An evil plan?" I asked looking around the empty room. "Yes" Her smile got even bigger. "I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be nice and fair" She rolled her blue eyes at me. "Tell me your evil plan" I followed her to the Ravenclaw table. "We are going to put a stop to this madness" Sometimes Alice scares me, one minute she's laughing, the next she's all serious. "Madness?" I can't help but yell 'This is Sparta!' in my head and I'm glad she can't read my mind. "Yes, Potter and his goons are out of control and we're going to stop them" She hit the table with her fist. That must hurt. "How?" I tried not to laugh as she rubbed her hand. "I've been recruiting. They should be here soon" We both looked at the doors. Nothing.

It turned out they were late, like thirty minutes late. Thirty minutes of staring at the doors and hoping the teachers didn't walk in on us. The idea was simple, pay back. The team, you ask? Everyone that was tired of the Marauders getting away with humiliating others and not afraid of getting in trouble. It was a big group, when Alice told me about recruiting I didn't think that many people had the guts to stand up to the Marauders. I was wrong and I loved being wrong.

The first to arrive was my favorite person in the world, Andrea Verona. Not only we knew each other for years (once again, curse you, Priscilla) but she had learned some pretty cool curses from her Slytherin house mates and had used them on Sirius Black quite a few times in the past two months we had been here. "Ken, Alice" She smiled taking a seat across from us. "Are we waiting for more people?" She looked around and Alice nodded. "I talked to a few people, myself" Andy smiled.

The next people came in shortly after. Maurice Fonda, Amara Leon, Davey Gudgeon and evil itself, Priscilla Agnes. I immediately glared at her. "Stop it, it's been two months" She snapped sitting next to Andy. "I still hate you" She ignored me. "How are we doing this?" We all looked at Alice for instructions.

The door opened again and Frank Longbottom came in feeling out of place. He was one of the popular kids, he didn't have to be here. We all exchanged looks and Andy laughed. "Hurry up Longbottom, we won't bite" Andy called him over. There was only one reason for the Quidditch player to be there and it was because of a certain Hufflepuff by the name of Alice.

He sat next to Alice and kept glancing at Andy. I'm not going to lie, it was rather unusual to see a Slytherin sitting down with Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors but except for Alice and Frank, we all knew each other before ending up in Harry Potter land. "Alright, I think we can start" Alice was cut off by the sound of someone walking in. We all froze, too shocked to move. "Andy?" Maurice hissed reaching for his wand. "Relax, he's with me" Andy had invited a Prefect, not just any Prefect, Rowen Arkady, the single most hated prefect. We all kept looking at him even after he sat down. "You're going to need someone to cover for you. Andy and I are prefects." He explained himself. Now, you must be wondering why someone who had been in the wizarding world for two months managed to land a prefect badge. Well, none of the girls in her year wanted the job. That and the fact that some of them had been caught harassing other students. Let's just say Dumbledore was happy Andy was placed in Slytherin and insisted that she become a prefect. It's not a bad thing, we get away with anything and somehow she always manages to get Sirius and Peter in trouble even if they haven't done anything. Have I told you I love her?

Andy is great at not getting caught and a quick thinker so she gets away with anything and always manages to make the Marauders look bad when they decided to involve the teachers. No wonder she wanted to be a prosecutor. Arkady caught up on the unspoken plan fairly quick and backs her up on everything she says. In two months they managed to land the Marauders, mostly Sirius, in a record amount of detentions. They have had a detention every day, sometimes twice a day on the weekends since they decided to charm Davey's shoes to tap dance and Priscilla to sing on the first day back. But that's a story for another time.

"Anyone else coming?" Andy asked Arkady and he shook his head. "They don't want to be directly involved but they will help with whatever they can." Uhhhh, am I the only once getting the secret mission vibe? I looked at the other that merely shrugged, except for Frank, he was just staring a Alice. This kid needs to ask her out already.

8-8-8-8-8-8

"I feel like 007" I told Frank as we walked back to our common room. I'm glad I was not the only Ravenclaw. I can't solve riddles to save my life. DON'T LAUGH! Everyone else in my house already did that. Especially when the first year managed to answer it right on the first try. "I'm not sure what that is, but good for you man" He patted me in the back before moving to sit with his friends. I guess I'm just not cool enough by Wizard standard, or maybe I should've been in Hufflepuff. They accept everyone, right?

"What's new Xeno?" I sat on a chair next to the blonde. The thing with Xeno is that he is so crazy that it makes me feel normal and he's funny. Most people tend to stay away from him, he's not exactly popular but I couldn't care less. "You seem happy" He spoke not bothering to look up from his book of strange creatures. "I am" I smiled placing my feet on the table. This time he looked, more like glared at me before pushing my feet off the table. Well, one of us has manners.


	2. In a Broom Closet With Priscilla Agnes

**Whatever you can recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros.**

**I feel stupid writing this but in case you don't know. I do not own Ashton Kutcher or the movies Butterfly Effect and 300.**

**With every chapter I'll be posting the link to a chapter image with pictures of the characters on the section about me.**

* * *

><p>After two months stuck in this castle I have to admit, it's kind of boring. When you add the fact that you have to watch your back every five steps you take, it gets annoying. People are just not what I imagined them to be. There's a lot of gossip and backstabbing but that's what happens when you have a group of people confined to a place for long periods of time, a recipe for disaster. They are not very welcoming either. I understand that they are not used to transfer students but come on, we are not out to get you! The world does not revolve around them. That should be the first lesson for all the first years. Get over yourself.<p>

Contrary to what you might have heard, we are not, I repeat NOT Death Eaters infiltrating Hogwarts for whatever conspiracy you can think of. We are not hiding from you-know-who, at least not anymore that any of you and last but not least, I'm not dating Alexander Duncan. I don't care what the idiot has been telling people.

Back to the topic, you might be wondering why I'm hiding in a broom closet. It has to do with the plan or as Kenton likes to call it 'the evil Hufflepuff plan' and no, I didn't come up with the plan. I am merely a pawn, a distraction. The mastermind is none other than future Mrs. Longbottom, that's right ladies and gentleman; she is awesome and was unfortunately overlooked in the Harry Potter series.

We are going to get back at the Marauders for all the times they humiliated innocent people with their pranks and ultimately show them who the boss is. We are, in case you're wondering. We also have the advantage of knowing things from the future/books. We know that Lupin is a werewolf; Potter has an invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map which we plan to steal... tonight.

And so begins phase one of our 'Evil Hufflepuff Plan'. We are stealing the map. I'm supposed to distract the Marauders while Maurice and Amara search for the map in their dorm. Easy, right? In theory yes, but I have not the slightest idea of how to distract four boys. NO, I will not snog Sirius. Andy suggested that and let me just say, ew. I don't want anyone's left over.

I waited for them to leave their detention; it was nine thirty already and no sign of them. Davey was stationed by the kitchens in case they decided to head that way and make my life easier. Frank and Kenton were somewhere in the fifth floor doing God knows what and Alice, if you must know, is bribing the prefects not to give any of us a detention should they see us lurking. Hey, it's for a good cause, chances are the Marauders have pranked them as well. So for the good of the people of Hogwarts, professors included, we will rise to the occasion and show them payback is a bi-What!

"Hello there" I jumped away from the door, being in the dark for the past half hour resulted on my almost blindness. "What?" I would've glared but I had to keep my eyes shut. "You know the point of hiding in the broom closet is to have someone with you" This time I glared at his condescending tone and he decided that my glare was the invitation to join me in the already cramped broom closet. Must not hex the idiot, he might be important in the future. Deep breaths, that's right Priscilla. I felt eyes on me despite the darkness. "Lumos" the tip of my wand lit up, that's right, I got a real wand. You're jealousy is completely understandable. Duncan or how I like to call him, 'the idiot' waved his hand in front of my face. Ignore him and he might go away. Just… "Are you ok?" He poked me. He literally poked ME. Who pokes people now days? Just another thing that's wrong with him. He did sound concerned, I'll give him some credit for that. Nah, who am I kidding, no credit shall be given. I moved to the side trying to move past him and out of the broom closet but he decided to block the door. "What are you doing?" I stopped ignoring him in order to glare. That's right, I said glare. I've been practicing and I'm getting good at it. "Joining you" He grinned. Why is he grinning? I'm glaring, he should be afraid. Another thing added to the long list of things that are wrong with Alexander 'the idiot' Duncan. "Duncan, I'm going to hurt you if you don't move" Andy was always complaining that I should at least give a warning before hitting people so there, I warned him. I could see his white shinning teeth with the light of my wand. Why is someone that gorgeous so irritating? It's not fair, hot guys should be awesome.

"You think I'm hot" He spoke still smiling. I need to practice my glare more or hire Snape as my bodyguard. How awesome would that be? Wait, did he just say what I think he said? I stare at him blankly. "No, I don't" I lied. Hey, I'm not blind. It's just that his ability to annoy out weights his hotness. Maybe I should give him to You-Know-who. That would force him to surrender… if he doesn't kill Duncan first. "You just said it" He crossed his arms. Stop right there mister, Hufflepuffs are not allowed to smirk. It's the law! "No, I didn't" I continued to stare at him like he's crazy and his smile begins to disappear. That's right, I might not be able to glare (I'll get Andy to help me later) but I can stare you down until you cry.

"Priscilla, this is madness" Must not say Sparta, must not, curse you Kenton and you're need to yell 'this is Sparta!' every time someone says madness. No wonder everyone thinks he's crazy. "I know you want me" No, I don't. Wait, I need to say that out loud. "No, I don't" He groans. "Yes, we both know you do. Now will you stop making a big deal out of it?" Nope. I shook my head. It's like the movie with Ashton Kutcher and the butterflies… Butterfliy Effect! You kill a butterfly and next thing you know Voldemort wins the war! We can't change the future. What if he never finds the girl he's supposed to marry because he's too in love with me even after I'm gone and his great grand children is supposed to end world hunger or something?

"I have something to do, move" I tried to pull him away from the door but he resisted so I pulled harder, this time he moved forward and ended up pressing me against the opposite wall. "Damn" I muttered and he chuckled. "It's not that bad" He spoke against my ear. I had been tricked by a Hufflepuff. I'm ashamed of myself. "What exactly was it that you were planning to do?" I glared at him and tried to push him away but he wrapped his arms around me. "Nanya" I smirked at his confused face. Excuse my smirk, I've been hanging around Andy for too long. "Nanya?" I nodded. "What's Na-" I pushed him away again. "None of your damn business, now move" This time he moved back and managed to trip on a bucket. Sadly he had not let go of me and we both fell, the door opening and me landing on top of him… in front of the Marauders.

Of course they were not going to let me live that down and so the cat calls began as I stood up glaring at the green eyed boy on the floor. He blushed slightly and stood up. "Yay for awkward moments" I muttered sarcastically as I walked away ignoring the four idiots that were still teasing me. "It was about time Duncan" Potter called. "As oppose to never on your part" That will shut him up. Remus chuckled. "Don't be jealous Agnes" Sirius called. "Lily would be anyone's first choice" I stopped. Did he just insinuate I like Potter? "Excuse me while I gag" I told him and was about to make my dramatic exit. "I'm sure your cats will love you" Potter decided he was too good for silence. He was wrong like always. "Yes, and I'm sure Lily would chose cats as well if it meant she could get rid of you" He frowned. "But don't worry, Mrs. Potter here" I motioned to Sirius making Remus laugh. "She will always take you back" While both Pothead and Mrs. Potter tried to come up with something witty I decided to make my dramatic exit. "Always a pleasure" I made a mock bow and walked away disappearing around the corner.

I would've gotten way if Duncan had not held my arm and forced me to look at him. "Priscilla, wait. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. It was an accident" He spoke quickly. "I know" And I know, he was an idiot, but he was not the type of guy to humiliate people. "So you're not mad?" He asked hesitantly. "Of course I'm mad!" I punched him in the arm. "Now I have to find another way to distract-" I froze mid sentence. I completely forgot that I had to keep the Marauders from going back to their dorm. "No" I groaned pulling a mirror, courtesy of Dumbledore. "Amara, you there?" I shook the mirror as if it would make her reply faster. Duncan watched me with a mixture of worry and curiosity.

"Yeah, what?" Her face appeared on the mirror and a pile of clothes on the floor behind her. That was one messy room. "They are walking. F4 is on the move" Her eyes widened and she began to call Maurice before disappearing. I sighed; they would have enough time to get out before the Marauders got to their dorm. "Do I want to know?" Duncan glanced between the mirror and I. "No, you don't" I told him and began to walk towards the kitchen. Don't judge me I didn't have dinner.

"I can help" He suggested walking beside me. "Go away, Duncan" I told him. "I haven't told me what you were doing in that closet" He was right, I had not. "Why do you want to know?" I decided to change tactics; I would be the one asking the questions. "Were you waiting for a guy?" He didn't sound happy and neither was I. I was the one asking the questions remember. "You were" He shoved his hands in his pockets. What's up with that? Frankly, I don't think it's that comfortable. "You could say that" My stomach decided to remind me I needed food in order to survive. "To the kitchens, I suppose" He smiled.

Fun fact: the Hufflepuffs were the first ones to discover the kitchens. It was a house secret until the Marauders decided to stalk some dude that already graduated and found out how to get in. At least that's what I was told. Personally I think it's kind of cool that they have house secrets. Each house has a secret that only their members know and they are sworn to secrecy. Andy thinks that's why the Marauders hate Slytherins, other that because they are stuck up, prejudice and overall rude people, they have yet to find out the Slytherin secret. Another reason to take them down, they are ruining a Hogwarts tradition that may or may not be there by the time Harry enters the school.

My wonderings were interrupted by our arrival at the elf filled kitchen. They are so adorable, especially Mimi, she's my favorite house elf. "Hi" I waved at her as she ran over with her little elf legs. "Can I have some left over from dinner?" She nodded eagerly and scurried away while I took a seat at the small table. "What were you thinking of?" I had forgotten Duncan was with me, which explains why my head snapped to the left and my neck hurt like hell. "Stuff" I mumbled rubbing my neck and he sat across from me. "Fine" I huffed once he decided to use my own staring technique against me. "We're getting back at the Marauders for all the things they have done." He blinked and stared some more. "What did you call them?"Oh boy, was it supposed to be a secret? Duncan chose that time to start laughing at me. "Prat" I muttered. If my food was here I could've at least focus on that. "Just keep your mouth shut, it's supposed to be a secret."


End file.
